


A Good Teacher

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch for fluff *hands out floss*</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Watch for fluff *hands out floss*

Title: A Good Teacher  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge prompt: Snowflake, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special Holiday challenge #3: Floating candles.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Watch for fluff *hands out floss*

  
~

A Good Teacher

~

Draco sighed and leaned against Harry as they watched snowflakes hit the window. “I knew the floating candles in the bath would be a good idea.”

Harry smiled. “I wasn't sure, actually.”

“Why?”

“There tends to be lots of splashing when we're in here together. I thought we'd put them out.”

“They're magic,” Draco said. “Spelled to resist water.”

“I know that now,” Harry chuckled.

“Ever wonder what else you don’t know about magic?” Draco purred, turning to face him.

“All the time.”

“Perhaps all you need is a good teacher,” Draco whispered.

Harry smiled. “I’ve already got the best.”

~


End file.
